Charged Moments
by Sushishu
Summary: Kirk and Spock have a way of getting under the other's skin. A series of short scenes between Kirk and Spock, from pre-slash to slash. Includes drunken crankiness and surprise strip poker. Some angst, some humor, some fluff, some sex. K/S
1. Chapter 1

Part one of three, I'll add two more chapters like this one when I get around to writing them. These are short moments in time between Kirk and Spock, based on the song the came on as I shuffled Itunes. Read and review, this is my first story so let me know what you think.

Warning: obviously, malexmale attraction. Don't like = don't read.

"Speaking"

_Thinking (if not song lyrics at beginning of section)_

* * *

1. "Keep Yourself Warm" ~Frightened Rabbit

_Oh, you won't find love in a_

_Won't find love in a hole_

_It takes more than fucking someone_

_To keep yourself warm_

They both knew it, the simple truth that neither of them acknowledged as the Enterprise docked for shore leave.

It had been eight months since the beginning of the mission, eight months of Spock's cataloguing the captain's habits so that he may become more familiar with the man he was to serve under on the ship. Friendship was a strange concept in many ways to a Vulcan, but Spock had known immediately after the Narada incident that a captain such as James Kirk would require extra effort to understand.

The once awkward chess games were now an established routine, the steadying hand on his shoulder during the captain's rounds on the bridge was tolerated, and the patterns of Kirk's behavior were understood. This is why Spock knew, could fathom exactly what the captain was going to do with his shore leave. Spock would never admit to noticing or acknowledging this, but privately he conceived what he considered a purely logical question from a Vulcan perspective.

"Is sexual satisfaction all that you seek?"

And even more privately, a question that Spock denied, to his own mind, that he even contemplated in the slightest…

"Do you truly think you'll find anything real in that bar?"

* * *

2. "Shut Up" ~Blink-182

_I got too fucked up again, and passed out on the bridge _

_Have to forget you, I can't forget you _

_No sleep on this flight, I'll think about the nights _

_We had to get through, how did we get through? _

_I got too fucked up again, and passed out on the bridge _

_Have to forget you, I can't forget you _

_No sleep on this flight, I'll think about the nights _

_We had to get through, how did we get through? _

_I'll never ask permission from you, _

_Fuck off I'm not listening to you _

_I'm not coming home, I'm never going to come back home_

Jim was shitfaced. They'd lost five ensigns on the supposedly uninhabited planet this morning, but to his great luck he had just enough liquor to toast each one of them in his quarters before carrying the rest of the bottle to the empty bridge to down the remaining half. It was very late, most current crew members asleep as they had decked the ship to refuel and repair damage at one of the nearby Starfleet outposts.

Jim was pretty sure he wasn't trying to spin his chair in circles. His feet were on the ground. Had he always had seven fingers on each hand? _Wow, strong stuff._ He was glad the bridge was empty – if the crew saw how the supposedly unflappable captain dealt with guilt and loss they might make him stay a week with Bones in the medical bay for an intense psych evaluation.

"Captain."

_Fuck._ The bridge wasn't empty anymore. Of course Spock would be up at this hour, patrolling the corridors or some other professional crap. "Go away Spock, I'm not in the right state to listen to you right now."

"Captain, I judge that leaving you in the current state at this time would be unwise on my part and dangerous on your part." Spock was still a few feet behind him, Jim choosing to stay planted in his chair instead of risking an unbalanced swivel to face the Vulcan.

"Spock, just get out. I'm drinking, not tossing myself into space. Leave already, this isn't sharing time."

His words were slurring almost as much as his vision by now, and Jim slumped a fraction farther into the chair. What a captain he was. Why did Spock feel the need to add to his headache? As if he didn't feel guilty enough for getting crew members killed, Spock was also injured while protecting the remaining party members as they retreated. He had spent only 20 minutes in the medical bay, but causing your first officer to be shot in the shoulder didn't help the guilt he felt mixing with the alcohol in his gut.

_Damn it Spock, I came here to forget you, forget this morning and the damage I've done, forget being a captain._ "Leave me alone, that's an order."

"I offer my regrets, captain, but as we are not on duty I feel disinclined to follow such an order." As soon as Kirk began to turn his head and retort, Spock spoke again: "Additionally, _captain_, I don't believe I asked for your permission to stay."

Now Kirk did spin carefully around to stare incredulously at Spock: what was_ that_? Spock had sounded almost challenging, something Jim hadn't experienced since the Nero incident almost a year ago. Spock never spoke to him like this, even if he was being 'illogical.' Since then they'd grown to be friends, spending a fair amount of time together off duty (especially now that Spock's time wasn't taken up by Uhura anymore).

"Fine." Spock raised an eyebrow at the captain, watching as he slowly picked himself up and took an unsteady step toward the lift. "If you won't leave then I will." The bottle Jim had brought was empty, meaning his night was over anyway. Now the only challenge left was to maneuver successfully through the halls and back to his chambers.

"You'll find that I've used a complex security code on the doors to prevent you from accidentally tossing yourself into space on the way to bed, so I would advise you to sit back down . Your blood alcohol level is far beyond what is appropriate or safe at this point."

"And what would be _appropriate_, Spock? What would be the logical thing to do now? What would you have me do?"

Spock approached the irate captain calmly, unblinking as he spoke. "I would have you sleep, captain, and I would suggest you remember that it wasn't your error that caused the incident this morning. Our report was faulty and no one was properly prepared."

Kirk softened slightly, directing his glare to the floor as he collapsed back into the captain's chair and put his head in his hands. He could only imagine what Spock thought of his weak moment. "You know I'll never listen to you, right?" Kirk looked up at his first with a small drunken smile, resigning himself to the bridge and to Spock's company for the evening. This wasn't the first evening Spock had found him here, although he'd never been this drunk before.

Just before he fell into unconsciousness, Spock still standing by his side, he heard "I know."

* * *

3. "Heartbeat" ~The Fray

_Oh you gotta fire and it's burnin' in the rain._

_Thought that it went out, but it's burnin' just the same._

_And you don't look back, not for anything._

_'Cause you love someone, you love them all the same._

_If you love someone, you love them all the same._

_Oh I feel your heartbeat._

_And oh, you're comin' around, comin' around, comin' around_

_If you can love somebody, love them all the same._

_You gotta love somebody, love them all the same._

_I'm singing, Oh, I feel your heartbeat._

_I know the memories rushing into your mind. _

_I want to kiss your scars tonight. _

_I'm laying here, _

_'Cause you've gotta try, you've gotta let me in, let me in_

It was the one year anniversary of Vulcan's destruction. Kirk had arrived at Spock's quarters for the chess game as he would normally, unaware of the date and jovial as he punched in the security code to override the lock. "Spock, this time I'm gonna beat-" he stopped short.

Spock was in the far corner of the room, dressed in his black formal uniform and meditating on the floor. His eyes were closed and his brow was furrowed. Next to him was a small framed photo of his mother. He hadn't noticed Kirk yet.

Kirk set down the chess board in his hands and crossed the room, the door sliding shut behind him. Spock's eyes didn't flicker open until Kirk had put his hand on the Vulcan's shoulder, feeling immediately the tense muscle under his fingers. By now, Spock and he didn't always need to speak to communicate. As much as Spock could read the emotional human, Jim could tell when the emotions kept under wraps in Spock's head were overwhelming the man in front of him.

He sat down across from Spock, a few inches between their knees as they faced each other, cross-legged and motionless.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

Spock couldn't look away from the captain's face. How badly he wanted, needed, a distraction from the painful remembrance of today. Jim, his eyes never breaking the gaze, tentatively reached out and placed his hand on the back of Spock's neck, pulling their foreheads together and allowing Spock to get a glimpse of the sorrow and affection and uncertainty the other man felt at this instant. Suddenly the pain was a lighter burden to bear, because he could finally share it with someone. Spock closed his eyes, allowing his head to slide down into the captain's shoulder as both sets of arms wrapped around the other. This was the first hug he'd ever given, or received.

It was exactly what he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

_4. _"There's No Room for You Here" ~The White Stripes

_I'd like to think that all of this constant interaction__  
__Is just the kind of make you drive yourself away__  
__Each simple gesture done by me is counteracted__  
__And leaves me standing here with nothing else to say__Completely baffled by a backward indication__  
__That an inspired word will come across your tongue__  
__Hands moving upward to propel the situation__  
__Have simply halted__  
__And now the conversation's done_

"Sulu, status update."

"Approximately ten hours, forty minutes until we arrive at our destination, Captain. Warp four in progress, all engines functioning normally."

"Excellent." Kirk loved mornings (those during which he didn't suffer a hangover, at least). They suggested so much time for the day to progress in whatever possible way: a fresh day, a fresh mission, perfect. "Sulu, you have the conn. I'll be in the briefing room until 1100."

"Yes sir."

As Kirk turned to leave the deck, he found Spock a few feet to his left, the picture of professional composure. "I would accompany you to the briefing, Captain. As we are both required to attend the meeting it is only logical to arrive at the same time." Kirk grinned, gave a mock salute to Sulu, and marched off the bridge with Spock close on his heels.

"So Spock, we still on for chess tonight? 2100? Or now that I've won a game are you going to begrudge me the chance to do it again?" Kirk's morning was all the better because, last night, he had finally beaten his First officer in a game of chess. It had taken him months of focus and attention to Spock's game play. _So worth it._

"Actually, Captain, I wanted to inquire of your interest in pursuing other activities this evening." Kirk could swear that the Vulcan had a suspicious gleam in his eyes, but he brushed it off as slight annoyance at him bringing up the defeat. He was probably getting more excited than he should have at the mention of 'other activities.' Surely he meant debate, or checkers, or the reading of another obscure text. "I've discovered a popular human game that I researched briefly this past week. As it seems to be game that Vulcans would not normally participate in, I would like to play this evening so as to better understand the pastime."

_Knew it. Checkers or backgammon or something, we haven't played anything other than chess so far._ "No doubt hoping to beat the pants off me in this one too!" As the two reached the briefing room they paused outside the door. "I accept, same time in my quarters this evening?" Spock nodded. "What game are we playing tonight?"  
Spock turned to enter, hands behind his back and head held high as always. Kirk, however, could still see the slight upturn of the mouth even as his face disappeared.

"Poker."

* * *

Kirk had been baffled all afternoon. He barely listened to the listen briefing Uhura gave on the customs of the planetary colony they would be visiting tomorrow; he had time to read the PADD later anyway. He was focused on Spock, trying very hard to be subtle as he attempted to glean any understanding from the face of his First officer across the table. Spock's attention, as it seemed, remained completely on the information being relayed.

Poker. A game based on chance, risk, and the reading of emotion. Of course Vulcans wouldn't play this game: they wouldn't fathom going all in or bluffing (although they had the visual emotional range a master player). Chances would be evaluated to the decimal point and betting would follow accordingly. How was Spock going to fare in a game that relied on the opposite of logic?

Spock was the picture of normalcy the rest of the day, his and Kirk's shift passing in a blur as Kirk tried in vain to focus on the tasks of arriving at the planet and directing orders for the next two days of preparation and shore leave before the meeting with colonial officials. Any time Spock commented on something, it seemed that his eyes would stay just a fraction of a second longer on the captain's. 2100. Four hours away.

Two hours.

Ten minutes.

Spock arrived just as Kirk was rummaging around for the set of poker chips he and Scotty would occasionally break out down in engineering. There was no sign of them in the rec area or in his quarters. Scotty must have them somewhere.

"Sorry Spock, we're gonna have to find something else to bet with for our game tonight. Scotty's already on his shore leave and I don't want to interrupt him just to find some chips. We'll make do, right?" Kirk said a bit sheepishly. This was Spock's first ever game of poker and he couldn't even get all the proper shit together in time.

"Affirmative, Captain. As I said this morning, I have done some previous research and I have found an alternative that uses quite commonplace items to bet with."

As the two sat on the floor, Jim shuffling the deck of cards after throwing the jokers onto the bed, he replied "Spock, as always: Jim when we're off duty. Alright, we're all shuffled." He paused after dealing a card or two. "So you know the basics of the game from reading, right? Five cards each, betting based on a hierarchy of hands?"

"Yes, Jim." Kirk grinned – for a few weeks Spock had been responding without protest to his requests about calling him by his name. "Normally, the betting would begin with a standard pool and progress during the game, but in the version I suggest tonight the rules appear to be somewhat simpler: you either win or lose the hand. If you lose, you lose."

Kirk finished dealing the two sets of cards and picked up his hand. "Lose what?" Excellent, two eights already.

"If I'm not mistaken, an article of clothing."

* * *

More later, I will continue this moment soon! Please let me know what you think when you read, since this is my first ever fanfiction work I'd like feedback and advice. Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

_5. _"Breakin' the Rules" ~AC/DC

_Regulation ties_

_Regulation shoes_

_Those regulation fools_

_With the regulation rules_

_Just keep on breakin' the rules_

_C'mon get ready to rule_

_Get ready_

_Just keep on breakin' the rules_

_C'mon get ready_

_Ready to rule_

_Take off your ties_

_And your regulation shoes_

_You're nothing but a bunch of regulation fools_

_And your damn regulation rules_

_I'm gonna do things my own way_

_Everyday, everyday,_

_In everyway_

_I ain't gonna pay no attention to your rules_

Kirk went stone cold.

"You want to play STRIP poker? Should I be drunk for this?"

"On the contrary, Jim, intoxication would likely lower your chances of adequately continuing the game, therefore allowing me no real challenge." Spock was still the picture of composure, holding Kirk's gaze complacently as Kirk tried to wrap his head around this sudden turn of events. _Well, no way I'm complaining_.

"Well then, prepared to literally have the pants beaten off _you_." Kirk smirked impishly, allowing none of his slightly flustered mindset to show through. If Spock wanted a challenge, he'd get one. Kirk was king of poker.

The first round was played in tense silence, both men angling for the other to be the first to shed an article of clothing. Spock seemed to study his cards as if they were an intriguing scientific question, only raising his eyebrow at the captain as Jim grinned and slapped his cards down. "Full house, Spock. I assume you know what that means?"

The Vulcan calmly laid his cards face up as well: a straight. Kirk had won the first round. "Affirmative. I believe my shoes count as one loss together?" Still straight faced, Spock unfolded his legs and untied his standard black boots, placing them off to the side and returning to his previous spot on the floor, not commenting on Kirk's face as it had turned reddish under his victory grin. "Fascinating. I had calculated a probability of success with such a hand." His eyes came to Kirk's again, silently encouraging the dealer to continue.

Kirk looked down and focused briefly on the new set of cards, briefly pulling himself back together. Come on, he'd played strip poker with tons (well not _tons_) of people before, including other guys. Spock was no different, right? He could handle anything his First officer threw at him. _Besides, I'm winning._

The first hand, however, failed to imply the direction of the following wins. Kirk's shoes, socks, and over-shirt quickly came off as Spock won the following rounds, daring to smirk slightly as Kirk stood up to pull of his golden long sleeve. "I thought Vulcans weren't supposed to lie."

"I have not lied so far, Captain. I'm simply playing the game." Spock was almost definitely smug now, looking at Kirk expectantly as he sat down again in his black undershirt.

"Bluffing is lying, Spock. And remember, it's Jim."

"Of course."

Kirk grumbled lowly; this was not the way he'd planned to spend the evening. _If anyone should be stripping in my quarters it should be him_. Could he cheat a bit without being caught? Spock was still new to poker, he probably didn't know too much about selective shuffling yet… Then again he was half Vulcan and extremely perceptive. It's like he could tell Kirk was up to something intrinsically.

Kirk had won three rounds before Spock brought it up. His socks, blue officer's shirt and black undershirt were folded and stacked neatly at the foot of the bed a few feet away, yet Spock seemed oblivious to his state of undress, apparently consumed in the mechanics of this new game. Kirk, however…

"I believe you have been unlawfully manipulating the cards, Jim, for the past round or two." Kirk's eyes jerked up to Spock's face, his classic eyebrow raise looking sexier than ever on the shirtless man across from him. He'd been distracted, tracing the subtle planes of Spock's chest and arms in his head. Oops. _Chill out, Jim_. If he notices the lingering glances Spock might leave immediately, ripping the chance to see more from under his nose. _Pretend to be offended_.

"I'm surprised at you Spock, thinking I can't win a round or two without resorting to cheating!" Kirk pouted slightly, looking at Spock from through his eyelashes, and Spock's gaze changed. It was almost invisible, a slight shift as the Vulcan leaned closer by a fraction and his eyes became sharper. _What the_-

"I believe the proper recompense is due for your cheating. Two rounds you won without merit, therefore two losses counted automatically against you." Kirk went just a little red, recovering quickly as he decided to push his luck even as his black undershorts became slightly tighter. _Fuck it, if he insists my pants come off they'll come off._

Kirk huffed and rose to his feet again, peeling off his undershirt and tossing it behind him as he undid his belt, Spock's eyes locked with his the entire time. Button undone… zipper slooooowly pulled down. If he was going to do this he was going to enjoy it while it lasted. His slacks hit the floor and he stepped out of them, kicked them back slightly without breaking eye contact with Spock, and moved to sit back down in his black boxer briefs. He grinned languidly.

And was only given a second of warning – a slight rumble from somewhere in front of him – before he was knocked backward, suddenly pinned underneath another hard body as his head bounced off the floor. Thank god for the rug.

After blinking away the slight daze he refocused on the face above him: Spock's eyes were hot as he stared down at Kirk. "I wasn't aware of the version of this game that includes wrestling."

"I find that I am unable to continue the game at this time." Spock then leaned down, his nose brushing faintly against Kirk's cheek as his lips came millimeters from the captain's ear. "I admit to ulterior motives, Captain. In a way, I've been cheating as well."

Kirk wasn't thinking very rationally anymore. The hot breath on the shell of his ear caused a flush that he could feel running from his forehead to his toes and he couldn't help it: the hand above his head came to the back of Spock's neck as he twisted his head and caught Spock's mouth in a kiss.

He was making out with Spock. It was hot and sharp and alien and _awesome_. He didn't remember when his eyes closed, but as soon as Spock caught Kirk's other hand and twined their fingers together, his eyes shot open at the electric sensation that passed through their fingertips. _A Vulcan kiss and a human kiss_, he thought. _Damn_. Spock was heavy on top of him now, the hand not connected to Kirk's yanking slightly at the captain's hair, pulling his chin up as they caught eyes for a long second. They were both breathing a bit harder now.

"Some ulterior motive," Kirk breathed, and Spock allowed himself a smirk as he moved his fingers, the first and middle folding up to lay against Kirk's same fingers. Kirk shuddered, a current of desire that was only half his running through him. "If you are amenable to the idea, Jim, I'd like to discontinue our current card game at this time." He sounded nearly predatory, caging Jim in with his immovable body. Kirk didn't need to be asked twice.


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh my, feels just like I don't try_

_Look so good I might die_

_All I know is everybody loves me_

_Head down, swaying to my own sound_

_Flashes in my face now_

_All I know is everybody loves me_

_Everybody loves me, everybody loves me_

_Well I, play the music, don't stop till I turn gray_

~"Everybody Loves Me" OneRepublic

Kirk was slightly embarrassed whenever he caught a spare second to think. Spock had all but thrown him onto the bed, and in the few minutes that had passed Jim had been the only one to make any noise. The Vulcan smirked against his stomach when he moaned – Kirk had always been a very vocal lover and the things Spock was doing to his chest were worth voicing pleasure. He could feel the man's excitement thrumming through his fingertips but he had yet to make Spock break composure. _Hmmm_.

Kirk caught the mischievous hands and pulled Spock into another intense kiss, shifting slightly while Spock was occupied with his tongue to lock a foot behind his knee. Strength was on the Vulcan's side, but surprise was Kirk's specialty. He broke away from Spock's mouth and pulled as he twisted his torso to flip their positions. It worked – he situated himself of Spock's lap and grinned down at the lifted eyebrow. He grabbed one of Spock's hands and brought it up to his mouth and licked a line up his palm, pausing as Spock's breath hitched and looking back to the _very_ aroused Vulcan.

"I aced the xenobiology course, but I never thought I'd get the chance to study Vulcan anatomy_ in depth_." Kirk kept his eyes on Spock as he closed his mouth around the first two fingers of the captured hand and sucked, feeling quite confident as he drew a low groan from Spock. He didn't get to explore the sounds further, however, as Spock whipped his hands away from Kirk and grabbed his hips, grinding up viciously as Kirk moaned loudly, caught off-guard.

"I expect you to be versed well in the subject, as you will not have the opportunity to study other species' characteristics for the foreseeable future." Only Spock could make 'I want to be with you' sound so intellectual and so hot, Kirk thought. _Hell yes_.

What came out of his mouth was much less intelligible. "Fuck – _ah_ – Spock, top drawer to th_-ooh_ god – the left." He managed to grunt out. Spock smirked as he deftly removed the lube from the bedside drawer without breaking the rhythmic friction of their hips, almost bucking Jim off his lap as he scooted up the bed to take his pants off. Kirk helped frantically, practically ripping the slacks from Spock's legs as soon as the fly was undone. He heard a slight hiss as he yanked down the boxer-briefs identical to his own, but was soon distracted by the large, green tinged cock that emerged and stood expectantly a few inches from Kirk's nose. Jim almost paused in his quest in order to show the Vulcan just what his lips could accomplish but he was too impatient and he straightened up and leaned back on his elbows to allow Spock to pull off the now unnecessary underwear that he still wore.

As soon as they were flung to a corner of the room he opened his legs so his first officer could slide in and he couldn't help thinking that he damn well belonged there. Spock smirked as he opened the lube and spread it onto his fingers; obviously the touch telepath agreed. Kirk's eyes nearly rolled back in his head when Spock pushed a finger into his ass slowly, the long digit stretching him slightly. His first was_ taking his fucking time_ as he added another finger and then three were pushing in and out of Jim. Spock became just as impatient as Jim at this point, finishing preparation with lightning speed as soon as Jim bucked and moaned when his prostate was brushed.

Without warning the fingers slid out and Spock abruptly pushed into the man below him, stilling for a moment as Kirk adjusted to his size. Jim hadn't been with a man in a while. He opened his eyes and looked up at Spock, nodding once before he was promptly fucked into the mattress.

Spock was making small noises now, a sheen visible on his flushed skin as he thrust continuously into Kirk, leaning down to silence both of them as he kissed Kirk hard. Kirk's arms wound around Spock's back, his head falling back from Spock's as he gasped – Spock was hitting his prostate directly now, eliciting harsh groans from both as Kirk's muscles tightened. Kirk almost unconsciously slid a hand down the Vulcan's back and grabbed Spock's, moving their fingers instantly to kiss. Kirk had a fleeting thought, of his compulsion to hold the hand of the lovers he was closest with since he was a teenager, before Spock growled and thrust particularly hard, the intensity of the sex wiping everything from his head.

Suddenly he had an idea, pulling Spock's hand up to his face and pausing to moan before he held the fingers to his temple, gazing half-lidded up at Spock's shocked look. "Are you –_hah_– sure?" Spock slowed slightly, rocking sinuously against Kirk's ass in a deviant fluid motion. "Yesss" the captain moaned out, pulling Spock down into a kiss as Spock positioned his fingers and initiated the meld.

The space behind Kirk's eyes exploded into color as he felt his thoughts twist with Spock's, catching a glimpse of the deep, intimate affection he felt for Spock mirrored in the other's mind. He could feel everything, from the frustration about Kirk endangering his own safety to the longing he felt whenever they passed each other on the bridge to the love that had been locked up in Spock's head for months now. The intensity of the emotion surprised Kirk for a moment until he examined his own feelings on display for Spock – they were of the same deep roots and subtle strength.

This exploration of the meld lasted a few seconds only, because through it Kirk could also feel every movement made by both he and Spock, his head briefly going white as his orgasm shook through him. Spock came just a moment later, moaning lowly as he emptied into Kirk, slumping forward onto Kirk as they both fought to catch their breaths. He looked up as Kirk chuckled quietly after a minute, frowning until Kirk caught his eyes and smiled.

"I feel like this should be the conclusion to all of our friendly games together." The Vulcan smiled warmly, a true smile that made Jim's chest tighten slightly. "Love ya, Spock."

"And I, you, Jim."

* * *

So this was my first lemon written ever. Let me know what you think, I had a lot of fun writing it! Can't wait to see the new Trek movie, I heard it's got some exciting moments for us KS shippers. Read, review, request if you want! Sorry this took so long to get out!


End file.
